Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to computing devices and more particularly relates to using a computing device for tracking recitation of text.
Description of the Related Art
In some example, various computing devices may scroll a text being read aloud by a reader. The computing device may scroll the text at a given rate, but this scroll rate may not be consistent with the reader. If the reader desires a slower or faster read rate, the reader must configured the computing device accordingly. Furthermore, the scroll rate may get ahead of the reader and the computing device may not be aware of this.
In another example, when reading text aloud on a computing device, a reader may be distracted and temporarily look away from the computing device. It may be difficult for the reader to find his/her place after return to a display of the computing device.